


The Day They New

by fan fics (charlizebarrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlizebarrow/pseuds/fan%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what should have happened in 5x15-5x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day They New

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic so ignore spelling errors and bad plot :)

Stiles POV-

"What do you mean the scream could kill her?", i say shocked at Deaton's words. He explains to me what exactly will happen to Lydia if we don't break her out tomorrow. As he goes on, I feel short of breath. That night I form a plan so save her, its not a well formed plan but it could work.

The next day we all go to Scott's place to hear the plan. Then she walked in. Malia walks in with Kira. I'm over our relationship completely, but being alone is hard.  
My mind shifts to Lydia for a moment. Maybe when we get her out-- I stop myself there.

Lydia POV-

My head is throbbing. I can't even think, the pain is so bad. Dr. Vallek comes into my holding cell, a devilish smirk on his face. Then he walks out. He does that every 20 minutes, ever since i woke up from my catatonic form. He seems like he has something planned for later, something i don't think i want a part off. He keeps telling me that I'm the key, whatever that means. All i want right now is to be out of this hell hole. My mind shifts to the man with a plan for a moment.

Stiles POV-

Parrish is such a dick. It takes me a long round of arguing with him to get him to agree to the plan. 

Later into the night, the plan begins. I feel the key card in my pocket, the one i stole yesterday. Lydia looked pale and fragile, heartbreaking. But yet, there was still this unexplainable beauty to her. Her hand was cold when i held it, in fact, her whole body was cold. Even her head even i got the slightest touch of her scull, when i noticed the shaved spot. 

Then I remember, I'm in a bag, in a van with a bunch of dead carcasses. I suddenly feel ill and want to throw up. 

"Holy shit.", i hear scott mutter. He must be feeling the same way i do. 

Lydia POV- 

My eyes flutter open from a well deserved nap, considering where i am. I feel week and exposed, like if someone walked in, they would laugh at my incapability. I hate it. I hate dr. valleck. I hate everyone in this fucking place. I just want to go home and be with my friends, as broken as we are. Dr. Valleck drilled a whole in my head this morning and asked me about Theo and my friends. Theo. He's the reason I'm in this mess to begin with. Suddon anger flushes over me and makes my head throb even more. 

Stiles POV- 

Getting into Eichen House was no problem, except for my troubles with the bag. All of a sudden, fear strikes me. What if its already started? What if Lydia has already screamed her final scream? I wipe the thought away with optimism. "Its all you now. You know the plan.", Scott interrupts my thoughts with. I give him and Liam a reassuring nod - even though I'm terrified - and get on with the plan. 

It's when her door opens, that I actually feel the shock. Lydia is tied down with leather hand ties, as well with her feet. She looks vulnerable and scared. 

"Stiles?"

I can't even find words to say to her.

I run to her and gently hold her head in my hands. It's when I see the hole in her head, that I'm really angry. 

"You have to go. Its to dangerous.", Lydia weakly says.

"No. i'm not leaving you behind.", I say as i try free her of the restriction. 

"Stiles please!"

Lydia POV- 

Dr. Valleck walks in angry as stiles runs out. i can hear people coming down the hall. Please don't tell me everyone came, i can't put this many people in danger. But its not my friends.

"Someones coming.", i mutter roughly. 

Theo.

Stiles POV-

Theo. 

I can see him down the hall with his lame excuse of a pack. If he harms lydia in anyway, i will turn his little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present. 

I can't really hear what he's saying, considering how far down the hall i am. He says something about a hell hound. 

Then fire bitch comes down the hall. God, he looks ugly in his supernatural form. Do you have to be shirtless? 

Tracy has paralyzed Dr. Valleck and everyone is trying to take down the hell hound - except theo - who has his claws at lydias throat, ready to tear the soft flesh. it takes everything in my power to not hurl myself at him and beat the shit out of him. he doesn't care about her, he will kill her if he doesn't get whatever he wants. 

Theo screams in pain as Valleck drills a whole into his back. He takes Lydia and tries to run but he heads towards my hallway.

I look him dead in the eye-- I'm knocked over. All i can hear is a buzzing noise that won't stop. My vision blurs at the edges. 

He got Lydia. Valleck took Lydia after Corey hit me. 

I run to her as fast as I can. He's taking her to a room. 

almost there.

The door slams shut.

"Lydia!"

"Lydia!!"

I punch and hit the walls hysterically. Lydia is gone. I keep shouting her name until nothing comes out of my throat. I feel tears forming, but i stop myself. 

Theo kicks the door down. Without even looking at him, i sprint trying to find her. 

Theo follows.

Lydia POV-

The last thing i remember is Valleck taking me away to this room i am now in. The screams keep coming, i can't control it. Maybe if i scream loud enough, my friends will find me and sa-- i stop myself there. Only stiles came, i put him in danger. Why does he always put himself in danger for me? Of all people. why me?

My thoughts are interrupted by Valleck's voice. 

"focus on this sound, Lydia. Focus on my voice and the sound."

He flips some kind of switch that causes a ringing sound. 

my thoughts clear as i try to focus, following orders. The hole in my head. The pain is swallowing me whole and i don't know if i can handle the pain anymore. 

"Thats it. lydia focus.'

Then i see her... Nurse Cross laying on the floor, dead. I shudder at the thought that that may be me soon. 

"Don't worry, Nurse Cross wasn't nearly as strong as you.", Valleck assures. 

Stiles POV-

10 minutes later.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the door open!"

"I'm trying!", Theo protests. 

A wave of a scream travels through the air. 

Lydia.

My ears are ringing. Theo breaks the door down.

Without thinking, i slam the doors open to find her. 

I see lydia on a metal chair, hooked up with wires to her head. 

I feel numb. 

She falls back in her chair.

Lydia POV-

He comes running to me. 

"Lydia?"

"You came back."

"We're getting you out of here, ok?"

"No. No y-you can't. its too dangerous."

"Lydia?! Please shut up and let me save your life."

I let my head fall back into his hands. I feel myself smile and nod. 

I feel utterly numb.

Stiles POV-

Lydia hangs onto my waist. 

"Lydia i need you to stay on your feet, the plan didn't work to well so we need your help."

"You had a plan?"

"Yeah. It was good on paper. Not so much in reality."

Lydia POV-

We push through the set of doors, the scream i felt at the back of my throat will not stay down. 

I push stiles out of my reach. 

"I can't hold it.... I.. can't ... do it."

"Lydia!"

"Stiles, RUN!"

I breath in as much as i can. 

I scream, louder than i thought i could. My friends, what if i hurt them?

I'm surrounded by a barrier. It blocked my scream from hurting them. 

I thank Parrish. He's a good friend, never means any harm, but he's only a friend. 

Stiles POV-

Parrish comes out of the smoke carrying Lydia. Guilt pains in my stomach, that should be me. 

I wipe the thought out of my mind with logic. 

If Parrish wasn't there, we'd all be dead so maybe its a good thing that i was pushed out of the way. 

-10 minutes later-

Lydia POV-

I'm curled in Stiles arms as Scott drives. I'm thankful to be surrounded by his warmth, its grounding me to not scream.

"We're almost there Lydia, okay?", Stiles assures.

Like a bullet, the voices come back into my head. I feel the scream building at the back of my throat.

That's it. 

I scream. It cracks the glass in Stiles' jeep. 

"Lydia, hey! Hey, look at me. You're gonna make it."

I look at stiles. Pain strikes my heart.

"But you're not", I say, barely even a whisper.

He brings his hand up to feel his bloody ear. Instead of taking care of himself, he holds me tighter and presses his lips to my forehead. 

Stiles POV-

"Get her on the table.", Deaton instructs.

Scott and I lift her small weight onto the table. She is whimpering and lets out this high pitch noises that shake the room.

"Uh, what the hell is that?", i ask.

"Mistletoe.", Deaton replies.

"Mistlet-- She's got a freakin hole in her head!"

"Stiles, help.", Scott tells me.

We hold her down. For being such a little woman, she is so strong. Even Scott, the werewolf, is having trouble.

"Hold her!"

He injects the mistletoe into her head. As she clenches in pain, it breaks my heart. I hate seeing her in pain.

She jumps up and screams, louder than i thought possible. 

The windows break and glass flies everywhere. On instinct, i cover her body with mine so she isn't impacted by the glass. 

I slowly come up, wiping glass from her face. 

She isn't waking up.

"Lydia. Lydia. Oh no no no. Lydia, wake up!"

This can't be happening. Lydia fucking Martin did not just die.

"Wake up, Lydia. Can you hear me? Open your eyes. Co-come on, Lydia!"

I feel tears forcing their way to the surface.

"Come on. Listen to me, Lydia? Lydia, show me your eyes okay?"

Fuck. This isn't happening.

"Lydia. You have to open your eyes."

My breath shakes. Her head in my hands, I lean in to kiss her forehead.

Lydia POV-

Stiles is very close to my face when i wake up. I breath slowly, waking up.

He has tears in his eyes and he's breathing heavily. "You ok?". he asks quietly.

I think for a moment. I nod fast with a smile, making sure he knows I'm okay.

"You're okay.", he smiles with relief.

We link hands. Im not sure why but in doing so, it's like all my cares in the world go away. We stay like this for a few minutes.

He asks me if I want to sit up and I nod. 

We look at each other for a few moments, his hand on my arm.

I spot my mom entering the room.

"Mom?"

She hugs me, crying.

"They saved my life mom... Stiles saved me."

 

That was the moment I knew.

That was the moment I knew I was in love with Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! xx


End file.
